Tokyo Shinjuu
by silverrayne621
Summary: Dear father, mother. I decided to live with him in Tokyo. I know very much that it is a foolish thing to do But I am no longer a child. I can think for myself.I'm sorry...Please forgive my last selfishness...based off the song by the same name.


Another oneshot! Oh yea! Sorry, I know I should be updating Life's Little Deceptions, but...I can't get it finished, unless I get these other ideas out of my head...so...ya...

Alright the usual stuff...

Disclaimer: Don't claim Naruto...not the song Tokyo Shinjuu, Gazette does...Don't own them either, no matter how much I wish...

Note, I'm only using the spoken parts of the song, not the whole thing...the parts I use will be italicized. Also, I apologize if there is random Japanese in here, its parts of the song, if it bothers you, then I can post another version using the English translation..k?

Warnings: Character death, kinda angst and slash, its SasuNaru..duh...

Oh ya, I decided to post this as a single oneshot instead of in A Series of Fourtunate Events...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tousan, Kaasan. Watashi, ano hito to Tokyo de kurasu koto ni shimashita._

_Baka na koto da to haji jyuunun wakattemasu._

_Watashi datte mou kodomo jya arimasen. Jibun de kangaeremasu._

_Gomen nasai. Saigo no wa gamama yurushite kudasai...(1)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi stared at the note as Kyuubi cried behind him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Why, why did he leave us Arashi? Why?" She cried.

He dropped the note and embraced her. "I don't know, I guess he loved him, and left with his boyfriend..."

"Why didn't he at least tell us before he left though? Why did he leave a note."

"I'm sorry Kyuu, I guess he wasn't happy with us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared at his fiance as he worked on the laptop, he smiled, "Nee, Sasuke, when are we gonna land?"

Sasuke looked up from the screen, "In two hours dobe, can't you be patient?"

Naruto pouted, "Teme, your so mean to me."

Sasuke looked up again, then turned towards Naruto and kissed him, "Yea, but you still came with me anyway."

"Yea, I guess I did."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kono machi wo dete Tokyo de issho ni kurashite kurenai ka?"(2)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi and Kyuubi stared at the letter, a small smile on their face, maybe Naruto hadn't decided to cut all ties with them after all. At least he was doing alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tokyo no seikatsu ni mo narete kinashita._

_Ano hito wa mainichi yoruosoku made oshigoto ganbattemasu._

_Sono sei desyou ka, saikin genki ga naiyou ni omoemasu._

_Watashi ga kitte mo, tada kutabireta egao wo miseru dake de_

_kotaete kuremasen. Shinpai de shikata nai desu.(3)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at the clock again, 3:37 am, Sasuke still wasn't home. Naruto sighed, Sasuke would be home soon, he always came in before 4 am, if not it was only a few minutes after. He was over working himself, and everytime Naruto would ask if he was alright, Sasuke would just kiss him and tell him not to worry about it. He layed down on the couch and closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks, Sasuke would be home soon, hopefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Tadaima"(4)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke opened the door and quietly shut it. He took his shoes off and walked to the couch, where he knew Naruto would be.

"Naruto, wake up, I'm home."

Naruto stired, "Sasuke?"

"Yea, I-it's me."

Naruto heard the crack in his voice, "Sasuke, are you alright?"

Then he was embraced, his shirt slowly getting wet, with tears...and..blood...

"Sasuke, what happened?? What's wrong? Why are you bleeding?" he whispered, looking at his boyfriend's bruised face.

"Naruto..the money..its gone..."

Naruto stared at him, "What? Who took it?"

"It...it...Itachi."

Then, he was gone.

"SASUKE!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Anata to sugoshita jyuu san ka getsu kan. Hontou ni iroiro arimashita ne. _

_Issyo ni ita kara yoku wakarimasu. Ganbari sugite tsukareta desho?_

_Mou daijyoubu watashi zutto issho ni iru kara.(5)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared at the knife, running it over the scars on his arms, then his chest, and around his neck. Blood dripping down his body as he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Arashi recieved a letter from Naruto. Sitting down with his wife to read it, he opened the envelope and pulled the letter out...

Dried blood stained the paper...

Kyuubi broke out in tears as Arashi dropped the letter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gome ne Tousan, Kaasan._

_Atashi kono hito nashi jya ikite ikenai. Shinpai sasete gomen nasai.(6)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today newlyweds Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto were found in their home, both dead from different causes. Uchiha Sasuke was found beaten, and believed to be robbed, all of his personal belongings were not found anywhere in the house. Uchiha Naruto was found in a pool of his blood, a knife found lying beside him. The police believe it to be suicide. They believe that Sasuke came home really late, and died in Naruto's arms. Sasuke's blood was found on Naruto. Right now, there is only one suspect, Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi. No more news on the story right now..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gomen nasai...(7)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to inform you that Uchiha Itachi committed suicude, a few hours ago today, and left a note, saying that he was the one who robbed his brother and left him to die, no word on why has been released to the press yet, we will keep you informed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gomen nasai...(8)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how do ya like it? Oh ya, sorry if the end is weird...I'm watchin' Scarred so yea...

Translations:

1) Dear father, mother. I decided to live with him in Tokyo.

I know very much that it is a foolish thing to do

But I am no longer a child. I can think for myself.

I'm sorry...Please forgive my last selfishness.

2) Will you leave this town and live with me in Tokyo?

3) I'm finally used to living in Tokyo.

He is working very hard until late at night.

But I think that because of this I am not very happy lately.

Even if I ask him, he jsut shows me a tired smile

He won't answer me. I'm very worried.

4)I'm home

5)The 13 months that I spent with you. There were many things that happened.

I know very well because we were together. You tried too hard. You're tired now, right?

Its okay now, I will stay with you forever.

6) I'm sorry father, mother.

I can't live without him. I'm sorry for making you worry.

7and 8) I'm sorry

Just to let ya know...Scarred is one fucked up show...its...scary...but addicting.

I apologize for any spelling mistakes, my spell checker isn't working.

Hope you like it!


End file.
